Manhãs Comuns
by Paula Lirio
Summary: Draco é convidado para morar com Charlie, mas fica hesitante. Charlie dá um jeito. DMCW, SLASH


**Título: **Manhãs Comuns  
**Autora: **Paula Lírio  
**Beta: **Marck Evans (O beta mais lindo do mundo)  
**Casal:** Draco e Charlie  
**Classificação: **NC-17  
**Sumário: **Draco estava hesitante. Charlie dá um jeito.**  
Disclaimer: **Pertencem a JK. Só a JK.****

Nota: Essa fic foi um presente para Ivinne no Amigo Oculto do Grupo Potter Slash Fics.

* * *

**  
Manhãs Comuns**Quando Charlie me convidou para morar com ele, devo dizer que estava hesitante. Nada relacionando ao grau de beleza, como Pansy pensava. Claro que ele não é tão lindo quanto eu, e nem mesmo recebeu um milésimo da esmerada educação que eu tive, mas não há dúvidas de que ele é muito gostoso.

Primeiro: quem é que quer ficar com uma pessoa que pode acabar cremado antes mesmo de morrer? Eu certamente não queria. Não gosto de marcas de queimaduras e não gosto da possibilidade de me apegar a um louco domador de dragões que pode virar churrasco de uma lagartixa feia e gigantesca.

Sim, sim. Ótima piada. Domador de Dragões. Draco significa dragão. Há. Há. Estou morrendo de rir. Por dentro. Muito dentro mesmo.

Segundo: exatamente isso, conviver com as constantes piadas sobre Charlie me domando. Até parece. Aquele baixinho. Pirata de aquário.

E terceiro: mas não menos importante, conviver com a família dele. São oito pessoas. Oito pessoas que me odeiam e que eu odeio. Oito pessoas!

Mas pouco menos de duas semanas depois de começarmos a morar juntos, as minhas dúvidas sumiram. Junto com algo que eu gostava de chamar de requinte. Ele me levou na festa de aniversário dos gêmeos, e me fez beber misturas que nunca, nunca mais, quero ver na minha frente.

Estava amanhecendo quando voltamos e, digo com certo sentimento de desonra, que ele havia me alcoolizado. Eu não conseguia pensar, estava tonto e sonolento, e com aquela leve camada grudenta e nojenta de suor, que sempre fica na pele depois de horas de festa. Se eu estivesse com as funções mentais controladas, e se Charlie não tivesse me dopado para evitar comentários inteligentes sobre sua família, eu teria tomado banho sozinho. Ou teria me aproveitado do fato dele estar me banhando como um plebeu que trabalha para um príncipe. Sim, em outras palavras, eu estava bêbado.

Cale a boca.

Ele me deu banho, me secou e me vestiu com meu pijama favorito. Então ele me deitou de lado, me abraçou por trás para dormir comigo, beijou minha nuca e me desejou bons sonhos.

Ele estava tão sonolento quanto eu, e fazia cafuné, enquanto eu sentia a respiração dele atrás da minha orelha. Combinação perigosa. Muito gostosa, mas perigosa.

Com uma mão, ele brincava com meu cabelo, enquanto dava leves beijos na minha nuca e no meu pescoço.

No contrato dos relacionamentos deve ter alguma cláusula com letras pequenas que diz que é permitido descobrir os pontos fracos da pessoa com quem estamos. Fantástico.

Eu fechei os olhos e me deixei ser domado. Não custava nada deixar que ele se gabe por ter me domado pelo menos uma vez, não é mesmo?

Cale a boca.

Ele beijava e mordia minha nuca bem de leve. Daquele jeito que te faz pedir por mais ao mesmo tempo em que quer continuar do mesmo jeito em que está. Eu não. Claro que não. Tenho controle do meu corpo.

Mas ele deve ter imaginado que eu pedi por mais, porque enfiou a mão por debaixo das cobertas que dividíamos e passou a mão pela minha bunda, meu quadril e minha coxa. Em algum lugar nessa alucinação, ele achou que eu gostaria que me apertasse. Eu não gostei. E arquear o quadril em direção ao pênis dele foi apenas um reflexo mal calculado. Sério.

Ele não é mais alto que eu, mas certamente é mais forte. Segurou minha coxa, me mantendo colado nele e começou a se esfregar em mim como um daqueles tarados do metrô trouxa. Adoro quando ele faz isso.

Enfiou a mão por dentro do meu pijama e colocou meu pênis para fora.

Foi aí que todas as minhas dúvidas se foram.

Eu sou um cara cheio de auto-controle, educação e distinção. Mas quando tem alguém se esfregando em você como um pervertido, ofegando e murmurado no seu ouvido e, mesmo com as mãos fortes, grossas e um tanto calejadas, te masturba exatamente do jeito que você gosta, o auto-controle se torna algo supérfulo. Entende?

Coloquei minha mão para trás e agarrei a bunda dele, forçando-o a se esfregar em mim com mais força. Ele comentou alguma coisa sobre dragões dominados, e mordeu meu pescoço. A cada movimento que eu fazia, o mundo girava em volta de mim, e ele se movia mais rápido, como se estivesse me comendo.

Ele friccionava o dedo na cabeça do meu pau deliberadamente devagar, e quando as gotas de líquido seminal começavam a derramar, ele deslizava no dedo e deixava a brincadeira no meu pênis bem mais escorregadia.

Charlie mordia e beijava minha nuca e minha orelha, ofegava e quando percebia que eu estava perto de gozar, parava, me torturando de forma cruel. Eu enfiei as unhas na sua coxa e ele riu como se esperasse essa reação.

Era muito. Mais do que eu agüentava. Ele se apertou contra mim, e me masturbou, sem deixar que a mão se movesse muito. Ele se concentrou na base do meu pênis e, enquanto murmurava as coisas mais obscenas e deliciosas de ouvir, esfregava as veias mais sensíveis.

Eu me sentia dopado e enlouquecido. Ele gemia no meu ouvido, me apertava e me mordia, e eu acabei gozando também, sujando o lençol e sua mão de sêmen. Mas ele não parou. Me masturbou até que eu não tivesse mais o que derramar, e se esfregava em mim como um bicho alucinado.

- Goza, Charlie. – Eu disse, ofegando, e ele obedeceu.

Eu podia sentir a parte de trás do meu pijama molhada com o sêmen dele, e a sensação, apesar de eu normalmente achar nojenta, foi boa. Prova de que eu estava realmente dopado.

Foram manhãs perfeitamente comuns como essa que me fizeram deixar de lado minhas dúvidas.

Eu até esqueci as piadinhas.

**Fim**


End file.
